Bella y Bestia
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Cuento de Disney con los personajes de Candy Candy, estilo cómico, las imágenes de las Candy Cuentos son de Oladys


**Mis Cuentos**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Los personajes no son míos son de sus autores correspondientes,**

 **La Bella y la Bestia**

 _ **Inspiración Disney tipo Mayra Exitosa**_

Tema Cuento Infantil adaptado a la época y es que en estos días con genética en una bestia no pues se parecería de las que salen en la tv…

En un reino de Europa en la época de los cuentos y los romances, de vestidos y de jardines, de castillos y de brujas tenemos a una familia hermosa, los Andrew (que novedad) el Rey William estaba orgulloso de sus hijos y al mayor como siempre lo quieren casar, este de plano no se deja atrapar, el feliz se escapaba con los animales del campo, entre tanto y tanto el menor feliz entre rosas y caballos como príncipe joven sonreía al ver como la Tía parecía toro bufando porque como siempre Albert se le fue escapando, cuando trajo una fila de dulces chicas y este simplemente al escuchar sus risas, oírlas decir que el vestido tal, que las zapatillas y que si es posible viajar a París a comprar ropa distinta para cada día.

El administrador principal sonriendo al ver a las damas luciendo se tallaba los bigotes sabía que solo él las estaba viendo, desde lejos Dorothy lo veía coqueta y si es que ella estaba muy bien dispuesta. Los primos ahí vivían también, Alister sonriendo arreglaba una caldera y el galán de Archie viendo por las ventanas desde a dentro, sonriente al ver de lejos escapar a Albert montando un caballo alazán.

Una hada buena, sonriendo le dijo al Rey William, ese chico es difícil y solo se casará cuando lo amen de verdad. Sin embargo en el bosque una bruja coqueta vio al príncipe en el caballo y ella estaba dispuesta, se transformó en mujer muy Bella , exquisita y una madona de mujer solita para él, pero este al verla llegar, sabía que era igual que las otras una dama ideal.

-Hola Príncipe Albert, soy Elisa Legan, conmigo te tendrás que casar.

\- No quiero despreciarla y es que usted no es para mí, es la más bella y hermosa mujer, pero por supuesto que no me he de casar con usted, pues no sabe lo que busco yo, sino lo que quiere usted, eso es egoísta.

-Estúpido príncipe, tan solo estarás y solo conmigo te podrás a casar, para demostrarlo te daré mucho tiempo en el campo como te ha de gustar y en una bestia te convertirás y para que sepas sé lo que tú buscas y de la mujer que quieres no está en este lugar, cuando venga ella no te querrá, pues tu sola presencia la asustará, y solo si ella te diera un beso o con un te quiero podrá desencantar pues todo tu reino en un hechizo se quedará.

Y que todo el reino en un hechizo envolvió y de puro coraje a todos convirtió a la Tía casadera la convirtió en vaporera, a la Doris en tetera y al George en regadera al Archie en espejo, a Alister en martillo y al querido Anthony en un grillo. El rey en un fuerte sillón y a todo el mundo en donde se encontraba un mueble ocupaba y en él se transformaba.

Nuestro príncipe bello en un lobo convirtió y este molesto con la bruja maldita a su casita soplo y sopló y mejor la quemó.

Las hermosas damas enfiladas en el jardín esperando al príncipe estaban y fue que ahí quedaban, convertidas en macetas con las rosas bien dispuestas para quien las quiera oler y es que no está para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero eso de visitar y que te vean ya no estaba gustando, ahora esperando se pasaban los meses mientras lloraban viendo sus pétalos caerse.

Todas las tierras quedaban en un embrujo maldito y los reinos cercanos se supo la historia, pero con los años todo se fue al olvido pues nadie se acercaba y por ver si era cierto que si un lobo andaba y era diferente, que si era muy grande o si era decente, pues portaba una capa y un gran medallón anunciando quien si un lobo o un ladrón, pues robaba besos a las chicas si estas se acercaban y espantaba a los cazadores como un lobo enojón.

En un carruaje hermoso unas damas viajaban era la princesa Annie, la duquesa Patricia y su dama de compañía Candy. Por espanto o no, una lluvia azotó y con el miedo a perderse el chofer se equivocó y al castillo embrujado llegó. Ya se veía a las damas asustadas por ahí, pues el chofer arreglo el carruaje y descubierto por los muebles le dieron tal susto que se fue huyendo de ahí, dejando a las tres damas en el castillo embrujado.

Annie Britter la princesa vanidosa un espejo encontró y se sintió hermosa, pues según ella escuchaba que mucho la alagaba, Patricia muy asustada corriendo se perdía y cuando un mueble se movió el martillo tomó y un gritó lanzó, sin soltar el martillo pues cerca estaba un grillo y con el martillaba pero al grillo no más no le daba.

Candy estaba cansada de aguantar a las damas, en un fuerte sillón se sentó y dormida se quedo, el sillón cobró vida con sus brazos la acariciaba, la olía y de ternura se llenaba. La bestia llegó y al ver al sillón con una joven muerta el lo pensó

\- ¿Qué has hecho Padre? Acaso un susto le diste, este sin dejarlo contestar, la tomo con sus garras y la abrazó triste. Candy estaba asustada pero no habría los ojos era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por ella y ternura sintió.

-Hijo ella estaba cansada al parecer llegó agotada, atendiendo a dos damas que no han dejado de gritar, y no pude evitar acercarme a ella para al menos que se pueda sentar.

-Padre mira es hermosa y respira tranquila, mejor la dejaré contigo dormida, pues si abre los ojos y me ve, ella va a gritar y yo nunca lo soportaré.

En ese momento ella abrió un ojo despistadamente y vio a un lobo hablando con el sillón donde ella dormía, cerró asustada los ojos, esta se acurrucó y en un ovillo se transformó, en su trance se quedaba pensando, uno es padre otro es hijo uno es un sillón y otro un lobo, pobres están embrujados y yo aquí como tonta que me he quedado.

El lobo se iba retirar y ella le habló, este se detuvo, ella le insistió

-Joven no tema no me voy a asustar, pues puedo comprender que embrujado aquí todo puede estar, si desea conversar o que le traiga un té, con gusto se lo traeré y si desea lo escucharé.

\- Estaría usted escuchándome mientras dormía.

\- Si supiera que al dormir tengo que estar escuchando, pues todo el mundo grita que siempre me necesita.

\- ¿Alguien vino con usted? Preguntaba Albert

\- Si mi señor, dos damas una princesa y una duquesa están en el castillo, ya dejaron hace un rato de gritar y por fin pude un momento descansar. Muy cortés respondía Candy

\- Sabe que estamos embrujados aquí todos y es muy difícil hablar, pues una bruja maldita un hechizo nos fue a lanzar. Dijo con tristeza Albert

-Realmente me apena mucho su caso, pero al escucharlo lo supe pues con esa cara usted no debería hablar y menos el sillón a usted contestar. Albert continuó,

-Ya tenemos muchos años con este embrujo y de plano hemos perdido la esperanza de volver a ser personas.

-No se preocupe usted al menos yo no estoy embrujada y con gusto los atiendo a todos de volada, soy buena haciendo té y también me gusta conversar, pues siempre a todos tengo que escuchar, así que espérenme tantito y les traigo algún panecito y seguimos conversando mientras las damas no me ocupen, los estaré cuidando.

El lobo su tristeza reflejo y ella al llegar con la tetera y las tazas lo vio, Candy con ternura su pelaje acarició, con un cepillo le fue dando y dando mientras este estuvo platicando, que él no amaba a ninguna dama y que solo se iba a quedar, que triste la situación convertido en lobo y sin una princesa poder besar,

-Pues sabe usted príncipe, en esta casa esta una princesa y un día le conté el cuento del príncipe rana y desde entonces ella los besa y yo me rio de la dama. El rey se soltaba unas carcajadas. Candy bailaba por como sentía al pobre sillón y el lobo en su regazo sonreía feliz.

-Candy no crea usted que si me besa y no quiere aunque no sea princesa ella debe quererme, y como esa venga a verme, un susto y la oiré gritar.

-No lo dudo ni tantito, esas damas no necesitan un susto para estar de grito en grito y todos los muebles se movían pues al parecer todos sonreían. Albert viendo sus hermosos ojos le dijo,

\- No sé si sea bueno que ellas se queden pues en un rato será media noche y muchos aquí se sienten muy tristes y lloran, sonríen y en ocasiones hacen reuniones.

-Para mí sería muy divertido ver a todos los muebles metidos en un lío, pero tiene razón estas damas son muy especiales, no tardaran en venir a buscarlas, el príncipe o su padre.

\- ¡Santo Dios! Que buen lío y ellas están aquí, que haré.

\- No se preocupen usted yo me encargaré, solo no se muevan mucho y deje que vengan, les diré que hay un fantasma y nos iremos de aquí. Albert sonriente agregó,

\- La voy a echar de menos señorita Candy, con usted al menos se puede conversar

-Créame mi señor tan bien los voy a extrañar, trabajo para todo mundo y nadie a mi me ha de escuchar. Candy abrazó al lobo con el pelo cepillado y en eso entraba la princesa con un espejo agarrado.

-Mire Candy me voy a llevar este bello espejo de este feo lugar y Candy sonrió, temblando entraba Paty con el martillo bien agarrado y dijo

-Yo no suelto a este martillo pues matare a ese grillo que me ha hecho espantar y ambas al verlas con el lobo en brazos, asustadas abrían sus ojos, Annie le comentó

\- Estás loca mujer mira que puede que tenga pulgas ese animal y ella muy sonriente un besito le fue a dar. En ese momento todo comenzó a brillar y del espanto de castillo todo obtenía brillo y con martillo en mano ella lo vio crecer y esta lo fue abrazando. La del espejo no lo soltaba pues se lo iban a quitar y en brazos de Archie la princesa vino a quedar.

El lobo también tomó forma y en brazos de Candy comenzaba, ella en brazos de él terminaba.

El grillo comenzó a hablar y viendo la cara de Paty comenzó a cambiar, en el príncipe Anthony se empezó a transformar, ella no soltaba al martillo que resulto ser un hombre y como estaba asustada viendo al grillo cerró sus ojos y en los brazos de Alister se acurrucaba.

El rey sonriendo se encontraba pues las damas en ese lugar el hechizo vinieron a quitar. Candy se quería bajar y Albert no la quería soltar, un tierno beso este le comenzaba a dar.

Así fue que la bestia encontró a su pareja y la bella en bruja se convirtió, así fue que todo terminó y por fin el príncipe si se casó.

 **FIN**


End file.
